1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates vibration or the like in response to a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices having a touch panel disposed on a display screen, techniques of enhancing the user operability are known which involve vibrating the touch panel to provide a tactile sensation for the user. When a user operates a touch panel, the user may use a finger or a touch pen for the operation (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-199416).